War Is Hell For The Mind
by opalthehappypanda
Summary: Human AU: Pearl is a war veteran. Losing many friends and some of her sanity. But one day Pearl meets an old friend that she forgot about. Will Garnet help Pearl though all of her pain or will it be too much for her to handle? Will Pearl tell Garnet what happened to her? Pearlnet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I don't Know if you guys and gals want long or short chapters. So think it's best you ALL vote. And for being the great people you are by reading this _I Opal give thee a riddle._ "What can't God give you, but the devil can. The rich want, and the poor have." The answer is at the bottom.**

* * *

Pearl hated the 4th of July even before going into war. But the memories of war made it worse. Pearl went into war when she just turned 20. Why did she go into war? Well, she never knew her father and her mother died when Pearl was still in college. And who knows where her sisters are. That's fine by Pearl, she can barely remember their names anyway, much less what they looked like.

Pearl's walking backing to her apartment after teaching some kids and teens how to dance. One boy there that reminded her of Rose. _'Rose. .Don't think about Rose, or how she died. I'm not going to have an anxiety attack on the street.'_

Taking deep breaths Pearl starts walking faster. Just as Pearl reached the front door of her apartment building, She heard the first firework go off. That was going to start even more going off. Panicking Pearl, throws the door open and bolted up three flights of stairs opens the third-floor door and ran down the hall trying to get to her apartment before the fireworks really start to go off.

Stopping in front of her door Pearl starts fumbling for her keys. Just as she was about to put the key into the lock, another firework goes off only louder than the last one causing Pearl to drop her keys.

With a shaky hand, Pearl quickly grabs her keys and shoved a key into the lock a little too hard. Trying to turn the key the door wouldn't open. Pulling the key out with some difficulty. Pearl realized that she just used her gym locker key to open the door. _"Dammit. Hope I didn't break the lock.'_

Weeee … BOOM!

More flashbacks, death, blood, and gunfire. Rose dying. And so much pain.

Pearl didn't even notice the women next to her until she spoke up in a low voice. " Um, miss are you okay? You're shaking really badly."

Pearl jumped at the voice and spun around. The woman who spoke had dark skin, heavily tinted sunglasses and is tall. Taller than Pearl. But something about the women seems familiar. The said women put a hand on Pearls shoulder trying to calm down her shaking.

After a moment of quiet, the woman's face changed from a look of concern to a look of shock. "Pearl?!"

" H-how do y-you know my n-name?" Pearl asked back a little shakily.

"We were friends since kindergarten. We lived on the same street reminder?" Pearls eyes widen. That's why this woman looks familiar. It's Garnet. Garnet Stone.

* * *

 **The answer is: _NOTHING_**

 **Well, thanks for reading.**

 **Review? Yes? No? Maybe so?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the long wait but with summer camp, writers block and getting sick ... but hey here's the chapter I've been working on for over a week. But first I'd like to thank _Pearlislove_ and _the luner queen_ for being the ONLY ONES to review like NICE people. Anyway I hope you all like it.**

* * *

It's Garnet. Garnet Stone.

(Flashback to kindergarten. The class not **THE KINDERGARTEN.** Okay? Good.)

* * *

 _It was a warm and sunny day. Pearl's walking back to the school building, carrying her book. Pearl loves home Pearl has so many books, some of them Pearl hasn't even read yet. But is planning to read them all one day very VERY soon._

" _Hey! Bookworm! What you reading?! A book on how to make friends?"_

 _Pearl stopped walking. Looking at the ground she didn't move. She knows that voice all too well. "Hey look at my when I talk to you." Jasper walked over to Pearl and pushed her. Pearl stumbled forward but didn't fall._

" _Awww. You got nothing to say? Where's your friends? Oh! That's right._ _ **You don't have any friends!**_ _"_

 _Jasper shoved her Pearl again, this time making her fall on the ground. Pearl, realized that Jasper, was right. She has no friends, or family really. Mom? Working all day. And her father? Never meet him. Sisters? Always out with their friends. Pearl's alone. And has been from the start. Pearl, was on the verge of tears. With Jasper, laughing, Pearl felt … despair._

 _Hearing thundering footsteps, Pearl turns her head just in time to see a dark skinned girl with curly hair kept in two pigtails, wearing a red t-shirt,black shorts and blue and red sneakers, run out of nowhere and punch jasper hard in the middle of her face. Sending Jasper to the ground._

 _Jasper looked up at Garnet with shock in her pained eyes. Then Jasper did something Pearl never saw coming. Jasper ran._

 _Garnet turned to Pearl "Are you alright?" All Pearl could do for a moment was just stare. "I'm okay. Thank you. Um. My name is Pearl. Pearl Bird." After those words left her mouth Pearl instantly regretted telling her her last name._

" _I'm Garnet Stone"_

(End of Flashback, Present day)

* * *

(Garnet's POV)

' _Why isn't Pearl saying anything? I know she recognizes me. What happened to her in the last 10 years?'_ Garnet thought. "Pearl? Pearl?! Can you hear me?!"

Just as Garnet was going to take a breath Pearl jumped up into Garnet's arms wrapping her arms around Garnet's neck and buried her face into space between Garnets neck and shoulder.

"Um, you okay?" Garnet asked.

"I've seen people die Garnet, and I never thought I'd ever see an old face ever again. Oh, Garnet, I'm so sorry. I-"

At the sound of fireworks, Pearl's grip got tighter around Garnet's neck. Gasping Pearl continued "I've been t-through so much since the last time I s-saw you."

Garnet was speechless. What has Pearl been doing in 10 years, and why? Wait, did she say war? Pearl was a dancer. And a damn good one at that, same with a sword. She won the state championships for with her dance routine 4 years in a row before graduating.

"Hey, let's go to my apartment okay?" Garnet, says. Pearl shakes her head yes. Garnet grabbed Pearl's keys and put them into Pearl's shaking hand.

Gently pushing Pearl into Garnet's apartment next door, more fireworks went off making Pearl tense up. Garnet could see the muscles on Pearl's back tense. 'When did Pearl get so strong? Who is this new Pearl? The Pearl I remember was more boney than this Pearl. She filled in. At least her hair seems to be the same.' Garnet thought.

Closing the door Garnet turned and faced Pearl for the first time in about 10 years.

(3rd person)

'Breath in 1,2,3, out 1,2,3. In and out.'

*BOOM*

"AAAhhhh!"

"Ohff!"

Garnet looked down to see Pearl clinging to her like a Koala. 'Aww. That's cute. Be cuter if my lungs could do their job.'

"Pearl. Can you maybe loosen your grip? It's kinda hard to breathe." Garnet wheezed.

* * *

 **Just so you all know I wanted Pearl's last name to be Water but my cousin wanted it to be bird so now it's bird. I got overruled.**

 **Review? Yes? No? Maybe so?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a riddle for you readers : You enter a one-story house that is completely yellow on the outside. On the inside, everything is yellow, the couch is yellow, the walls are yellow, the ceiling is yellow, the carpet is yellow, and the plants and paintings are yellow. What color are the stairs?**

" _Rose! We need to find some cover!" yelled a younger Pearl wearing a helmet and desert camouflage. Rose, the taller woman scanned the area and spotted a small building about 100 feet away._

 _Rose looked down at Pearl, she has dozens of cuts and bruises, and a bullet wound to her lower leg. It's not too bad, but without treatment, Pearl could die. 'I've already lost most of my team. I can't lose Pearl by my hands.'_

" _Pearl, can you walk?" Rose asked._

 _Pearl nodded. So with Rose's help, they ran to the small concrete building. Inside the building, there was a low table, 4 pillows and a small box with some food and water._

 _ **20 minutes later**_

 _Pearl was leaning on one of the walls after getting her wound cleaned and wrapped up. As Rose goes through the box of food and water to see how much they have._

" _Pearl … we've been friends for a long time, and if this is the last time we get to talk, I want to tell you something." Rose said looking down._

" _Um, okay what is it?"_

" _Greg and I had a baby."_

 _Pearl was speechless. So Rose continued talking, " The baby's name is Steven. Greg is taking care of him right now, but if something happens to Greg and me, I want you to be his godmother."_

 _Pearl opened her mouth about to say something when they heard voices outside. Then saw something come flying in through the window. Before Pearl could move Rose pushed Pearl behind the low table, then she turned and jumped on the small round object._

 _The next thing Pearl saw was the grenade exploding filling Pearl's vision with fire and blood._

 _Weeks later Pearl wakes up in a hospital. In 3 months Pearl was released from the hospital and the army after finding out that the war had ended when she was in recovery._

 _Pearl only talked to Greg and Steven once and that was when she was still in the hospital recovering from the explosion._

 _The young boy looked mostly like Greg but acted mostly like Rose. With the way he talks, loves everyone and how kind he was to her. It hurt the just seeing the boy knowing he is the last piece of Rose left. Steven was 3 then._

 **Presented day**

Garnet set Pearl down onto her couch after pulling her off. Pearl fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

Garnet was in the kitchen when she heard Pearl start talking in her sleep. Unknowingly telling Garnet about the war and Rose.

Garnet couldn't believe her ears. _'War. She went into war. She saw Rose die right before her eyes. Greg had told me that Rose died but other than that Greg never really talked about her in front of Steven or anyone really. God, Pearl went to hell and back. She's been so alone all this time.'_

Garnet put down her glass and walked to her room and grabbed her senior year high school yearbook. And started to look through it for the first in about 10 years.

She found the page for the senior prom. Rose and Greg, Lapis and Peridot, all of them dancing and having fun. Then … Pearl and herself. _'She was so happy when I asked her to go to prom with me.'_ Garnet thought with a small smile on her fac _e._

 **10 Years Ago**

 _Rose, Greg, Peridot, Lapis, Pearl, and Garnet were all sitting together at lunch. Prom was in 3 days and Greg had already asked Rose to prom. Lapis and Peridot are going too. Amethyst is going but only for the free food. Garnet's been meaning to ask Pearl but hasn't had the chance to and time is running out._

" _Garnet? Garnet. Garnet!" Garnet's head shot up to look at Pearl yelling at her._

" _Um, yes Pearl?" Garnet asked._

" _Are you okay? You've been so quiet the past week, even for you. What's WRONG?" Pearl is now glaring at Garnet waiting for an answer._

 _Sighing Garnet gets up and walks over to Pearl. 'Well, it's now or never.' Garnet gets down on one knee carefully takes Pearl's hand and looks her in the eyes. "Pearl? Will you go to prom with me?"_

" _Um, y-yes! Yes, I will!" Pearl jumps up and hugs Garnet with the biggest smile on her face that Garnet has ever seen._

 **Present Day**

Garnet smiled softly at the memory. _'We were so happy even after the prom. Then one day she broke up with me without telling me why. Well … I guess now I know why. It must have been too painful leaving the people you love to go and fight in a war when you know , you're probably not ever going to come back.'_

Pearl jumping every time a firework goes off now makes sense. ' _The explosions must be a painful reminder of how Rose had died.'_

People have always said that Garnet is strong. But in that moment Garnet believes that Pearl is much MUCH stronger, only in a different way.

 **The answer to the riddle is : THERE ARE NO STAIRSSSSSSS!**

 **Review? Yes? No? Maybe so?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, it's Opal. I've been sitting on this for some time and I'm sorry, but you guys got to remember that I have a life and school just started(for me that is I don't know about everywhere else) And not only is school back but I have practice in the morning this week so I'm really tired. Anyway here's the next chapter. sorry for not having a riddle, but if anyone wants to send me one then feel free. I'll stop talking now.  
**

When Pearl woke up the next day, she noticed 2 things. Number 1 She's not in her bed. Number 2. She's not in her APARTMENT. Then it all came back to her. The fireworks, Garnet, and just falling apart in Garnet's arms.

Then, Pearl shot up into a sitting position. _'Garnet. I ran into Garnet. And I fell asleep in her apartment. Was I talking in my sleep again?'_

" You hungry Pearl? I made some pancakes." Pearl spun around to see Garnet standing in the doorway of the kitchen holding 2 plates of pancakes. "Um, yeah I-I could eat." Hearing her answer Garnet walked over and set the plates on the coffee table and went back to the kitchen, coming back with some maple syrup and 2 forks. Handing one to Pearl. The two ate in silence.

' _SILENCE. After 10 years of nothing I get SILENCE.'_ Garnet screamed inside her head. Taking a deep breath, Garnet sighed trying to calm down.

"Garnet, I know you're mad. But I didn't tell anyone that I was leaving because I wanted you to remember me as I was when I was happy. Not … the person I am now." Pearl looked down at her half-eaten pancakes.

"Pearl I -" Garnet got cut off by someone knocking on her door. Garnet sighs again and gets up to open the door.

As Garnet went to the door Pearl set down her plate on the coffee table, leaning back against the couch. Pearl put her hands on her face thinking. _'Should I tell Garnet where I've been? … and , what I've done? No, I can't let Garnet know. Not yet anyway.'_

Garnet opened the to see a balding man in his early 30's and a young boy about the age of ten.

"Garnet!"

" Hey, Steven! Look how tall you are! The last time I saw you, you were at my hip!" Garnet said happily

Laughing Steven hugged Garnet. That's when he saw Pearl, who at the sound of his voice sat bolt upright. The said woman give a shaky smile and a small wave. "Oh,hello Steven, Greg. It's great to see the two of you again," said Pearl.

SILENCE.

The first and only one to say anything was Steven. "PEARL!" The soon to be teen ran over to Pearl and give her a bear hug making her fall onto her back, with her legs hanging over the armrest of the last time Steven saw was 5 years ago when Pearl was in the hospital. He remembers thinking how sad she looked then, and now she just looks tired. Pearl hugged him back.

(Linebreak)

Garnet's in the kitchen cooking with Steven as her little helper, while Greg and Pearl are in the living room.

"Pearl … I know Steven reminds you of Rose, but you should try to and see him every now and then. He really does love you. And I know that deep down you know you love him too." said Greg after some time passed.

"Greg … the last thing Rose had said to me, was that the two of you wanted me to be Steven's godmother. Now don't get me wrong, you're right I do love Steven. But why did you choose me? I'm not important in any way and I never had a family. I've always been alone. I'm not. I'm just … me."

"And that's why Rose wanted you to be his godmother. Because she trusted you and you deserve to have a family."

"Thank you, Greg. But I'm not ready to see Steven anymore this year. But when I am. I'll call you."

" I understand Pearl. Do you still have my number?" seeing Pearl nod her head, yes Greg got up and went to check on Steven and Garnet.

Pearl watched Greg leave then noticed a book on the coffee table. No not a book, a yearbook. Leaning over Pearl grabbed it, and realized that it's the yearbook from her senior year in high school. Opening it a piece of old notebook paper fell out. Pearl picked it up and saw that it's a note meant for her.

 _Pearl,_

 _I wanted to tell you this in person, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. So, I'm going to write it. Pearl I love you. I have since kindergarten. You're smart, beautiful, and an intractable dancer. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. And I'll never meet another person like you. I've loved you for so long, and I will love you until the day I die._

 _Love_

 _Garnet._

Pearl looked back at the yearbook looking at the page where the love note fell out of. It was the page where there was a picture of Pearl and Garnet holding hands and smiling. _'Why did Rose put this picture in the book? Or did she know something would happen to Garnet and herself.'_

Sighing Pearl put Garnet's note back and set the yearbook back on the coffee table. _'Maybe leaving out of the blue was a bad idea.'_ Pearl thought.

 **Review? Yes? No? Maybe so?**

 **-Opal**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy! I'm back! with a new chapter and a riddle. _What's a seven letter word containing thousands of letters?_ The answer well be at the bottom! And I tried making this one longer, but that didn't work out. But hey I'm here and back in Bismuth! So without further ado I get you chapter five. Ha, puns.**

After Steven and Greg left Pearl started looking for her bag so she could leave and go to her apartment.(That was right next door) ¨Hey Garnet, have you seen my gym bag?¨ Pearl finally asked after looking for about 20 minutes. ¨Garnet?¨ Pearl turned around only to walk into Garnet. ' _How is it that I remember the names of Garnet's parents but not the weird habit that Garnet has on sneaking up on people ALL OF THE TIME. '_ Pearl thought. That's when it hit her. Pearl's face is on Garnet's chest. And she hasn't moved. At that happy thought, Pearl jumped back with her face looking like tomato or a strawberry.

" I, um I - you really n-need to stop doing t-that Garnet." said Pearl a bit unsteadily.

Garnet just smiled and handed over Pearl's gym bag. "Don't worry about it. But do you really have to go? It's only noon."said Garnet

"Knowing you Garnet, you're probably going to find a reason for me to stay if I don't leave now. But if you need something you know where to find me this time." Pearl said with a sad smile.

" You're not leaving for good again are you?" Garnet asked slowly.

" I've already done that once, and at the time I didn't think I had anything to live for, do if I died no one would notice." Pearl paused for a moment before continuing. "But after seeing Steven looking so happy to see me today, I now know that that's not true. I have you, Steven and Greg."

"Don't think that Amethyst won't want to see you after thinking that you hated her for 10 years. She still thinks that it's her fault for you disappearing into of the blue. Pearl we all thought that you died. Rose never mentioned you in any of her letters or on Skype."

"I told her not to mention me at all." said Pearl look down at her feet.

"Why?! I thought you were in a ditch somewhere when you never returned my calls or texts! I thought I did something wrong." Pearl looked up and saw the sadness in Garnet's face even with her glasses still on.

"Garnet, I promise you that I'm not going anywhere. I'm done running," said Pearl looking dead into Garnet's eyes.

At that, Garnet hugged Pearl, with Pearl's hair in her face. But she didn't mind. Pearl, on the other hand, was shocked. But relaxed into the hug.

(Linebreak)

In the end, Garnet did find a way to get Pearl to stay. The Age of Adaline. It's one of Pearl's favorite movies. It's about a young woman who gets into an accident. And that accident changed her life. [Okay for real, you people should see it it's a good movie I really liked me cry a little.]

In the middle of Adaline, Pearl started getting sleepy. Garnet could tell in the way her head was tilted. Garnet felt something hit her shoulder, only to see once again a sleeping Pearl.

Sighing, Garnet turned off the DVD player and TV. Turning to look at Pearl she discovered, that Pearl had used Garnet as both a pillow and stuffed animal.

If Garnet wasn't so tired she would have kissed her forehead. Like the good ol days, but it isn't the 'good ol days'. Not anymore. She missed the Pearl that always held onto her arm. The Pearl who would always have that one special smile just for her. The Pearl who seemed to always know when Garnet was sad,depressed and just, blue. The Pearl that she fell in love with! And the Pearl that broke her heart.

-o0o-

Garnet woke with a start. Something about the room was off. Turning her head Garnet saw that Pearl was gone. In her place was a note and some leftover pancakes on the coffee table.

' _Garnet,_

 _I'm sorry for doing this but I work today. I didn't want to wake you so I found something for you to eat. I know we really need to talk and we will. 6 at my apartment. I'll see you there._

 _-Love, Pearl_

Garnet couldn't help it but she put the note to her heart. "Love Pearl. She wrote that. Does she still love me?"

-o0o-

As Pearl finished the last of her work Peridot came over. " Okay Pearl, what's up? You've been finishing your work faster than me, and that's not right. What's wrong?"

Pearl looked up at the short woman wearing lots of green. " Well, Peridot nothing's wrong. I just need to get home sooner today," said Pearl.

"Why? You live alone. And you don't have any pets that I know of." said Peridot pushing up her glasses.

"Yes I live alone but I have an old friend coming over tonight." said Pearl with a look that said STOP OR I WILL STUFF YOU INTO A TOILET WITH MY BEAR HANDS!

Peridot taking the hint walked away muttering about how crazy Pearl is.

Pearl had no time for this she needed to get home and soon.

o-0

By the time Pearl got home it was 5:30. Shit. Taking the fasting shower in history, Pearl ran around her house like a mad man, trying to make sure everything was perfect. Why was she doing this? Didn't she have to give up everything she knew and loved before going into war? Cut herself off from her old life? Did she still love Garnet? Did she ever stop loving her?

Knock, knock.

She's here.

 **Answer: Mailbox**

 **Now, why do you think I give you guys a cliffhanger? Well, number one I need to plan out the next chapter. Number two, that seemed like the best place to stop. I'm evil sometimes.**

 **Review? Yes? No? Maybe so?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry for not updating sooner. But, I had writers block, and other stuff. Not fun. I hope you can enjoy. If you see any mistakes please let my know.**

* * *

Opening the door Pearl looked up at Garnet. "Hi! C-come on in!"

Garnet's wearing a button down shirt, black pants, and black shoes. The button down shirt was red on the left side and blue on the other. It reminded Pearl of the shirt Garnet wore when they first met. Just, without the star.

Garnet entered the apartment. After Garnet was able to calm Pearl down, they started talking about how they've been. Things like the past, Amethyst, old teachers, work, and the old gang.

"So Garnet, what's it like working for the police?" Pearl asked after they ate.

"It's really not that bad. Other then all of the paperwork, there not that much to do unless you're a detective or the chief of police. I'm enther. So I just do paperwork,and go on patrol. What about you?" Garnet replied.

"Well, I work at the bank and teach ballet and some fencing classes." said Pearl looking down at her plate.

"Really? I always knew you were good with numbers ,but teaching ballet AND fencing? Isn't that a bit much?" asked Garnet.

"I like it. It keeps my mind from wandering to much. Ha, one of my ballet students, she kind of reminds of you." said Pearl looking up with a small smile on her face.

"How so?"

"Well, for one she doesn't talk that much. Only to answer questions. But she has lots of potential. The girl is amazing on her feet she always has a tiny smile on her face when she dances. It's nice."

The pair ate in silence after that, but not really knowing what to say next when they heard loud knocking coming from the hallway. "Garnet! You home?!" said one voice.

"Honey, stop yelling you're going to upset everyone on this floor. Again." said a softer voice.

"Sorry ,Sapphy."

Pearl looked at Garnet. Is that who she thinks it is? "Garnet, is that-" Garnet cut her off. "Yes. And I think it's time for you to meet them again." Garnet said with a smile. Getting up Garnet took Pearl's hand and walked to the door, and opened it.

* * *

"Rudy, she's not home, we can just call her later." said a woman with faded blue hair.

"But Sapph, it's her BIRTHDAY. We have to." said a woman with short hair and a headband. The blue haired woman was wearing a simple blue dress that went to her ness's. (Think of what Sapphire wore in 'Hit the diamond') Tall socks and black shoes. The other woman 'Ruby' was wearing a dark red muscle shirt and black shorts.(just think Ruby.)

Hearing a door open behind them they turn around to see Garnet walking out of the apartment next door with a tall thin woman holding her hand. "Pearl?!" yelled both of the woman standing by Garnet's door.

The said woman made a small wave. "H-hello! Long time no see?" she said.

"I thought you died in the war!" yell Ruby, completely shocked.

"Ah, yes well, I didn't, so here I am?"

"Pearl. I - it - you. It's been too long." said Sapphire.

"Garnet, how did you find Pearl?" Ruby asked.

"I think it's best if I answer that inside." she said pointing to Pearl's apartment.

After everyone sat down Garnet started explaining about how she ran into Pearl. Leaving out the part where Pearl talked in her stayed quite. When Garnet was done, Ruby and Sapphire took a moment to think about this new information.

"So, what was it like? Being the front lines." asked Ruby.

"It was… hard." Pearl said not knowing how the continue. "I saw a lot of people get hurt." Pearl stopped there before she starts crying. There was so much death. Blood and smoke was everywhere. Bodies of friends and comrades. The smell of death is something Pearl will never forget. Saying it was hard is a huge understatement. The room was quite. With no one saying anything Garnet tried to move the conversation along. "So why have you two come for a visit?" Garnet asked her mom's.

"Well, it is you're birthday tomorrow, and we thought since you're working then, that we should have an early birthday for you." said Sapphire.

"Wait, your birthday is TOMORROW?!" yelled Pearl whipping her head to stare at Garnet.

"Yes." Garnet replied slowly.

Pearl didn't say anything just stared at Garnet with her mouth open.

"Well we brought some cake." said Ruby.

Garnet smiled then she realized something. "Wait, how do you know that Pearl when't into the army?" she asked.

Pearl looked down saying nothing. Rudy and Sapphire looked at each other, then to Pearl, then Garnet. "She told us before she left. After that we never heard from her, so we thought," Sapphire took a breath before continuing, "we thought she died, but we were never sure. Then we heard about Rose's death. I'm so sorry Pearl, no one should have to live though that." Pearl looked what heavy sadness in her eyes. "What's past is past right? It's like they say 'our dead are never dead to us, until we have forgotten them.' right?"

"Did you just quote George Eliot?" asked Garnet.

"Maybe."

* * *

 **So, bitter sweet? Yeah, my emotions have been ... let's just say it's been a roller-coaster of a week for me. First, my water polo team had an end of the season dinner. I almost cried about 3-5 times. Even our couch teared up at one point. :'( That and before posting this I watched a sad part in a anime that made me cry. I may have really needed that. Anyway sorry for (kind of?) ranting. Also, I just got super into RWBY(cried again at the end of volume/season 3).**

 **p.s. I found that quote on google. I looked up "Quotes about death" and that's what I got. Weird right? And at fit's so well.**

 **Review? Yes? No? Maybe so?**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! I'm back! So yeah. I have a poll on my profile so if you want to check that out feel free. Other then that I really have nothing to say other then if you see any mistakes let me know. Well, enjoy!**

 **Edit 2/3/17. I fixed some grammar stuff, so now it should sound better.**

* * *

" _Maybe."_

Everyone was quiet, then Garnet and Ruby burst into laugher. Sapphire just smiles. Pearl starts to giggle. "Well how about we eat that cake?" Pearls asks.

Still smiling Sapphire gets up to cut the cake. "It's good to see you again Pearl. I still remember the times when Garnet and you were little, how you used to always cling to her." pausing to place a piece of cake onto a paper place she was holding. "You two were inseparable. With all of your playdates and sleepovers."

"Mum, please." Garnet groaned.

"Then the day you meet Rose changed that." Sapphire handed the slice of cake to Ruby who gave it to her daughter. "Garnet became quite that day. You may not remember, but Garnet used to talk almost all the time." Sapphire handed another slice to Ruby who again handed it to Garnet, who gave it to Pearl. "That was the day I knew." Sapphire gave Ruby her slice of cake then sat down with her own before continuing. "She fell. Hard. She fell for you."

"Mum, please stop." said Garnet looking down at her partly eaten cake slice.

"I will only stop when I'm done with my little story." replied Sapphire with a rare grin.

"Mom, make her stop."

"Well, you stop if I ask nicely Sapphire?" Ruby asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hmm, no."

"There you go, I tried," said Ruby with her hands in a surrender. Pearl watched not really knowing what's going on. "Um, am I missing something here?" Pearl asked.

"YES! You're missing the fact that Garnet has loved you forever! Why do you think she saved you from Jasper that day?!" yelled Ruby.

"..." Pearl couldn't believe it. Did Garnet really care about Pearl even BEFORE they meet? They were only kids back then. How can someone care so much about a person before even talking to them?

"If you're asking yourself 'why didn't it she just talk to me before hand?' it's because she was scared."

"MOM!"

"Oh, you know it's true don't even try to hide from it. You were scared of a girl who at the time mind you looked like a stick." said Ruby.

"Okay, even I find that insulting." said Pearl frowning.

"But am I wrong?" asked Ruby staring into the younger woman's eyes.

"No." Pearl said quietly looking at the uneaten slice of cake, then she took a bite.

"Ruby, you maybe right but you're one to talk. We're both shorter than the average woman." year said Sapphire putting a hand on the said woman's shoulder.

"And how many years's have people called you short or shorty? AND you were okay with it?" Ruby shot back.

"I've been okay with it since we meet." Ruby was speechless. "And do believe you would call that a burn." Ruby grinned; she knows where this was going.

"Then if I've been burned can I have a hug?"

"Why?"

"Because there is no better way to treat a burn is with ice." Garnet face palmed. Soon followed by Pearl. Then the two sighed. Pearl looked the time. 9:45 pm. Has it already been over 3 hours? Garnet saw Pearl look at the time, oh it's been that long heh. "Well mom, mum, it's been great seeing you again and thank you for the cake but I really must be going, I work in the morning and so does Pearl."

Sapphire looked away from Ruby, then smiled. "Yes, it is getting late. Come on Ruby, we must let them live their lives."

"I don't wanna go." Ruby waned.

"Fine by me, that means no kisses and cuddles, though." said Sapphire knowing that would break her wife. Ruby was up and ready to go before anyone could say anything she grabbed Sapphire's hand and started into her eye. "You wouldn't!"

"I can and I will. Now, let's go, if you're ready." with that Sapphire, kissed Ruby's cheek then went to hug Pearl and Garnet good bye. That's when Ruby realized something. "Wait, who's apartment is this?" Garnet looked at Pearl, "Well ?" sighing Pearl said, "It's mine, Garnet lives right next door." Pearl point to her right.

"I TOLD YOU THAT WAS GARNET'S APARTMENT!" yelled Ruby to Sapphire. Sapphire turned her head to look Ruby in the eye "And why do you think Garnet's in Pearl's apartment and not her own then?" At that Ruby did not have an answer. But she didn't have to Sapphire already knows why. "They were on a date." Pearl looks away her cheeks turning red.

"Alright, mum." said Garnet starting to push the two older women to the door. "I think it's time for you two to go home." Garnet paused to open the door. "I love you, bye." and with that Garnet pushed them out the door and into the hallway.

Turning around Garnet sees Pearl sitting on the couch with her face in her hands. "Are they gone now?"

"Yep."

"I'm going to clean then." getting up Pearl grabbed the used paper plates and put then in the trash, walking back Pearl took the used napkins then threw them away with the plates.

There was something about watching Pearl clean. Garnet just, liked seeing her doing anything really. Looking at the time Garnet grabbed her things, really it was just the leftovers from the cake. "Well, it's getting late. I'm going to go. See you later?" Pearl looked up from her work before answering. "Hm? Oh, yes, of course. Just um, holler if you need me." said Pearl.

"Ha ha, well alright, see you later then, bye." with that Garnet left Pearl in her own apartment.

Pearl looked around the room thinking. "That, took a turn I didn't see coming." said Pearl thinking out loud. "Wait. It's Garnet's birthday?!" Pearl ran to her calendar to see that it was true. July, 5th. That day Garnet was born. "How could I forget something like that?" sighing Pearl grabbed her cloths and when to take a shower. I hope Garnet had a good time. Why do I have to be do messed up! How could I forget a friend's BIRTHDAY! I'm just a broken girl who thought she could change the world. Now, look at me! Scars. All I got are scars and there never going to go away. Turning off the water Pearl got changed, brushed her teeth then went to bed. Garnet doesn't need Pearl. No one has. No one wants to be with her. If people did, then she'd have a real family. Turning over on her side, Pearl fell into an uneasy sleep.

 **So, yeah. Pearl is still messed up from the war and stuff. There's going to be more on that later so don't worry too much. When? I don't know yet. Between school, homework, and anime, I don't know how much free time I have. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorite this. It really means a lot to me. By the looks of things, this is the one chapter I have that is over 1,000 words without the AN. Guess who's feeling proud.**

 **Review? Yes? No? Maybe so?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone! I hope you guys had a happy new year. Did I have a happy new year? Overall, it was nice. One thing before you read this, I changed a small part. In I think it was chapter 6 or 7 Pearl was talking about one of her dance students named Lapis. Well, that's gone now. Because as I was writing this I had an "oh, crap!" moment. So, I took that out so that this chapter well make more sense. Enjoy.**

* * *

" _Rose! Your back" Pearl paused; the look on Rose's face showed only death and sadness. "Rose? What's wrong? Where's Snowflake?" Rose looked into Pearl's ice blue eyes._

" _They took them." said Rose with a grim face._

" _Them?"_

" _Snowflake and Crazylace. Their gone Pearl." Before Pearl could say anything, Rose just walked away to her tint._

 _Pearl couldn't believe it. Two of her closeness friends in the army. They made it easier for her to forget Garnet._

 _Garnet._

 _Before Pearl could stop the tears, she started crying. Look at me. I've been gone less than a month and I'm already crying about Garnet again, Pearl thought. Taking deep breaths, Pearl walked around the camp. Lapis was cleaning out her tint when Pearl walked past. "Hey, Pearl."_

 _Pearl looked up. "O-oh, hello, Lapis. Um, how was Peridot before you left?" Crap. Everyone knows not to talk about Peridot to Lapis. Lapis didn't say anything at first. "She wasn't happy. I told her that I'm only here to see how bad the had gotten. She thinks I'm going to get killed." Lapis said bluntly. "Did you tell Garnet?" asked Lapis as she leaned on a nearby tree. Pearl looked away, not saying anything. "Ah, so you didn't. You just left one day without saying anything. You know that's going to break her right? Why does it if you know how much it'll hurt Garnet?" Lapis waited for Pearl to say something._

 _After a minute of silence Pearl starting talking. "I c-could bring myself to tell her. So many people have already left me. I d-don't want her to do the same thing. I know it hurts her when I don't tell her something like this, but; I've been hurting for so long. I just want to try and make a difference before the pain is too much for me." said Pearl looking Lapis in the eye._

" _I don't see why you came to war then. War is hell on Earth. With all the death, blood, and pain. Why come here?" she asked._

" _Does it really make a difference? My life was hell."_

" _That's not true. You had us. You had Rose, Amethyst, Peridot, Greg, Garnet, and me."_

" _Friends can only do so much, Lapis."_

" _But you found love, didn't you? Even in hell, there is love. I found it too."_

" _Lapis, love takes different forms. I love you, Peridot, Amethyst, Rose, and even Greg as friends. But Garnet, and I have known each other for so long. I don't know where the line of friendship and relationship start and end. I thought I loved Rose. But I was just lying to myself. Know I that now. But what if it's the same thing with Garnet?!" Pearl was shouting now. "Maybe it's just me! Maybe I'm the who causes others the pain, that makes them want to leave me?! MAYBE I SHOULD JUST TAKE MY MOM'S ADVICE! MAYBE I SHOULD GO AND KILL MYSELF! I'M JUST HURTING THE PEOPLE AROUND ME! WHAT GOOD AM I IF I HURT EVERYONE I LOVE!?" screamed Pearl. It took a moment for Pearl to calm down and understand the words that came out of her mouth._

" _I need to go. Y-you should leave before it gets dark. Good bye, Lapis." Pearl turned and walked away before Lapis could say anything. She was stunned._

* * *

Pearl sat bolt upright, in a cold sweet. Breathing heavily. Looking around, and taking in the homey surroundings of her bedroom. Lapis. Pearl put her face in her hands and starting crying quietly. Lapis went missing in action a few weeks after Pearl saw her. No one knew what happened to her, all they knew is that she never made it to the main base camp. When Peridot found out, she went into a deep depression. Even after all this time, Peridot was still sour at Pearl since she was the last one to see her.

Pearl broke down from the painful memory.

At was dark when Pearl woke up after she calmed down it was light out. Looking at the time she saw that is was 5:30 in the morning. Sighing Pearl got up and started her day. Getting dressed, brushing her teeth, then getting a quick breakfast, and was out the door with her keys in a flash.

Walking down the stairs Pearl heard a beep from her Phone. Pulling it out of her pocket her unlocked it and looked at the text she got from Amethyst.

 **Amethyst: you have any plans for lunch?**

 **Pearl: No, why?**

 **Amethyst: I heard from a little birdy that you and Garnet ran into each other.**

 **Pearl: It was Peridot wasn't it. I don't remember telling her.**

 **Amethyst: You didn't. But from the way you were acting i figured it out.**

 **Amethyst: so lunch?**

 **Pearl: Where?**

 **Amethyst: fish stew pizza?**

 **Pearl: We went there last time.**

 **Amethyst: so? there good.**

 **Pearl: Can't we go somewhere else?**

 **Amethyst: some place cheap?**

 **Pearl: Yes.**

 **Amethyst: there's the fry place.**

 **Pearl: I'll meet you at Fish Stews Pizza at 12:15 pm. Don't be late like last time.**

 **Amethyst: see ya there! ;P**

Pearl sighed, maybe she should talk to Amethyst about her dream last night. No one knows more about them than Amethyst. Amethyst understood that Pearl never liked her dreams and that they are a gateway to her worst memories. Memories that she wanted to keep away from everyone's view.

Putting her phone away, Pearl walked outside into the warm air. After about 5 minutes, Pearl walk into the bank she worked at. Walking in she opened the door for staff, then went to check in.

Pearl walked to her post and started some paper work. The countdown till lunch has started.

* * *

Amethyst was walking down the sidewalk when it was time for her to meet Pearl at lunch. It's been year's since she's meet Garnet, then the next day the two are having a date. How does that even work? I knew that they were close, but to be gone for so long then to pop up out of nowhere and then have a date? That doesn't happen, even in really badly written fanfiction. Ah well, I can always ask Ruby and Sapphire how the two reacted when they knock on the door. Thought Amethyst as she entered the restaurant. Looking around she spotted Pearl sitting in the back in a booth. Go figure.

"Hey, Pearl." the said women looked up, then waved. Amethyst frowned. Normally she smiles when she sees me. Did she have another dream last night?

Sitting down across from Pearl, Amethyst pick up a menu, even though she already knew what she wanted. Pearl said nothing, still staring at her menu.

"So, Pearl how has, your uh, week been?"

"Fine."

"How was Garnet?"

"Fine." Amethyst frowned again. Somethings up.

"How was your little date?"

"Fine."

"Did you have a dream last night?" Amethyst asked.

Pearl hesitated. "Y-yes."

Amethyst sighed. "Okay, scale from 1 to 10. How bad was it?"

"8." answered Pearl.

"An 8! Oh, crap! Pearl or you okay?" Amethyst 's been so long since she's had a dream that bad.

"L-lapis. It was a-about Lapis." said Pearl looking away.

"Pearl, it wasn't your fault. You didn't make her go missing. You need to let it go."

"Amethyst. There's a lot of stuff that I need to let go." Before Amethyst could answer Kiki came to get their order's. "Hey guys, what can I get you two today?" she asked.

"I'll have your Ocean side salad." said Pearl.

"Alright," said Kiki as she wrote that down.", and you Amethyst?"

"Large combo with extra fish." said Amethyst not taking her eye's off Pearl, handing her menu to Kiki.

"Alright, hose well be out in a few minutes. Any drinks?" asked Kiki taking Amethyst's menu.

"Water." said Pearl.

"I'll have a coke." said Amethyst.

"Okay, those well be right out." said Kiki taking Pearl's menu then leaving to get their drinks. "Jenny! Can you start a Ocean side salad?!"

"But, I was just about to hang with the guys!" called Jenny from the back.

"A salad would take only a minute!" said Kiki, who was getting the drinks.

"Fine!" said Jenny, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Hey, Pearl. Do you have any plans tonight? After work?" asked Amethyst trying to break the ice.

"Fencing." she said.

"Oh, okay." Amethyst paused. "Has Peridot been messing with you again?" asked Amethyst. Ever since Lapis has been missing in action Peridot blamed Pearl for it. Pearl was the last person to see her before she left that camp. There are still troops looking her her, but so far they haven't found anything.

"No more than usual." replied Pearl.

"Alright. Here's your water, and your coke." said Kiki putting the said drinks on the table. "Your food will be right out." with that she left.

Pearl sipped her water. "How have you been doing Amethyst?" she asked.

"I've been good. I've been helping Greg with Steven. You know with things like, taking him to school, picking him up, and some other stuff." said Amethyst knowing that Pearl was changing the topic.

"That's good. How are his grades?" Pearl asked, as the food came.

"They're great! He has all A's!" said Amethyst with her mouth full, making Pearl cringe, as she ate her salad.

"He made friends with this one girl too! I forget her name was Cora." Amethyst paused, thinking. "Actually, I think it's something like Connie. Anyway she's a nice girl. Just a bit shy."

Pearl and Amethyst talked and ate for about another 20 minutes before Pearl had to go back to work. "Goodbye, Amethyst. I'll see you on Friday." said Pearl as she left the restaurant. Amethyst waved, then walked the other way. As the two walked away Amethyst really hoped that Garnet well get Pearl out of the hole that she made for herself. Amethyst tried for years to help Pearl, but nothing worked. They say that time heals all wounds. Well, Pearl's had almost 10 years by now. She just needs to let go of the past. Thought Amethyst as she walked to pick of Steven from school.

* * *

 **Look who got into this chapter. Amethyst! And some more about Peridot and Lapis. Is Lapis dead you ask? I can't tell you. mahahaha! Anyway,**

 **Review? Yes? No? Maybe so?**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEEEEEY yo! Sorry for not updating last week. I had finals this week, and I was a bit behind homework, so I had to work on that. Meaning that I was behind on this, BUT! I got a friend of mine to edit it for me, which is always good. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I like how it came out, and I even got to writing Connie. Yaaayyyyy! Guess in the reviews what book Connie is talking to Steven about. The person who gets's it right well be mentioned in the next chapter, and maybe even get to create a OC that well be in this fic. So, good to you all! And enjoy!**

* * *

"It's about a girl and her brother who go on this adventure through time and space to save their dad from an alien plant after he has been missing for a year." said a girl with long dark brown hair, big owl-like glasses with dark skin.

"Wow. That sounds like a great book! What is it called?" asked a shorter boy with curly brown hair, wearing a pink t-shirt with a yellow star.

"It's called _A-_ " the girl was cut off by a short woman with dyed purple hair(it's more lavender really), tank top, ripped jeans, and white boots; yelling at them. "Hey, nerds! You want to go to the board walk?!"

"Amethyst!" screamed the boy with stars in his eyes.

"Hey, St-man. How was school?" asked Amethyst.

"School was great! Connie was showing me some new books I could read," said Steven. Amethyst looked at Connie with a smile on her face. "So you're the one that got this little guy so into books?"

"Yes, ma'am." said Connie with a nod.

"Connie, there's no need for the ' _yes ma'am'_ and ' _no ma'am'_ with me. You can just call me Amethyst." said Amethyst, "Alright then. Boardwalk?" asked Amethyst.

"Yes! Connie, you want to come?" asked the boy happily.

"Sure! Oh, wait. Let me ask my mom." said Connie as she pulled out her cell phone.

Steven nodded, knowing that liked to know where Connie was at all times. "Hey, Steven are Connie's parents overprotective or something?" asked Amethyst.

"Yeah, they're really nice, though. I've met them once. They're not so bad once you get to know them." said Steven.

Connie ran back to Steven and Amethyst with a smile on her face. "I can go! Well, as long as can get me home by 6:30," said Connie.

Amethyst pulled out her phone to check the time. 2:45 pm. A few hours at the boardwalk should be good, thought Amethyst.

"Alright then, let's GO!" yelled Amethyst as she picks up both kids onto her shoulders with surprising strength, then ran to the boardwalk.

The three spent half an hour in the arcade, at Steven's insisting. After that, they played carnival games and went on some rides. After an hour they were sitting on the beach, just enjoying the sun setting.

"I haven't had this much in like, EVER!" said Connie turning her head to Amethyst, "Thank you so much Amethyst!" Just as Amethyst was going to reply a huge shadow fell on them. Slowly Amethyst turned her head to see her sister.

"Oh, hey sis, how was your workout?" said Amethyst shaking a little. Jasper was known for her outbursts. She'd had two girlfriends in the past, but they had both left her. Since then Jasper became more and more violent. Then she enrolled in the army. When Jasper got back, she was more thoughtful. Thoughtful was not the right word, more like separated from everyone. She only spoke when spoken to, and she always had a scowl on her face. This Jasper scared Amethyst more than the old Jasper. And that's saying something because not much can scare Amethyst.

"It was fine." said Jasper in a deep measured voice.

"That's good. Well, I got to take these two home, so, I'll see you later," said Amethyst as she got up to leave. A large hand on her shoulder stopped her from walking away.

"Did you talk to Pearl today?" asked Jasper.

"Why do you care?" Amethyst questioned.

"That doesn't matter. Is she okay?"Amethyst was walking on thin ice. If she didn't get Jasper to calm down someone was going to get hurt.

"S-steven?" whispered Connie, "Who is t-that?" she asked.

"Oh, this is Jasper. Amethyst's sister. Come on let's say hi." Said, Steven, as he started to drag her to Jasper.

"Jasper! This is my friend, Connie. Connie, Jasper, my aunt." Connie gave a shy wave, and Jasper stared into her eyes. Connie thought of a tiger, beautiful but deadly at the same time. Able to kill its prey in the blink of an eye and moved with a lethal grace. Jasper was a tiger. A tiger that had lost everything. A tiger that at one point in time, had its pride hurt. Connie thought Jasper was going to lash out of her, so when she moved Connie took a step back closing her eyes.

When nothing came, Connie opened her eyes; to see Jasper holding out her hand for a handshake. Knowing that it would be rude to not accept, they shook hands.

Jasper looked at Steven, then back to Connie. She knew the look in their eyes. Pearl had that look, Lapis too, whenever she was thinking about Peridot.

"Connie," the said girl looked up, looking scared. Sometimes Jasper wished she didn't look so intimidating, it makes it harder to talk to people, "Keep Steven, out of trouble alright? He has too much of his mother's gene's to be good for him." said Jasper before letting go of Connie's hand, and walking away.

"BYE JASPER!" yelled Steven.

Amethyst and Connie didn't say anything. Amethyst; because she never saw Jasper do something like before, and Connie, because she was just stunned.

"Come one guy's, I think it's about time to get Greg to take you home Connie." said Amethyst in a very un- amethyst kind of way.

"Amethyst dropped of Steven and Connie at Greg's place then walked home thinking about Pearl, Peridot, Lapis, Rose, and Jasper. It was like they were all cursed in some why shape or form. Pearl's been alone for most of her life. Lapis was never really all that happy until she meets Peridot and Peridot who lost her lover and best friend all at the same time. Rose, who is never going to be able to watch her son grow up. And Jasper, she has always been hurting.

No one ever said the pain wasn't part of life. But at some point, all that pain is going to break the person holding all of it.

As Connie was on her way home, she couldn't stop thinking about Jasper. The tiger. Jasper reminder her of a tiger, not just because of the look in her eyes; but also because of the way she looked. Not that she was ugly, she wasn't, it's just the scars. She had scars all over her body. They zig-zagged along with her very tan skin giving her the look of a tiger.

"So, Connie. Steven said that you meet his aunt, Jasper," said Greg from the driver sit.

"Oh, yeah." said Connie looking down at her hands thinking.

"She didn't, like threaten you are anything right?" Connie looked at Greg this time. He looked a little scared, and he was sweating. Was Jasper really that bad?

"No, we just shook hands, and she told me to 'Keep Steven out of trouble' and then something about his mother, Rose.'" said Connie. " may I ask a question?" asked Connie after a few moments.

"Sure thing kiddo. What's on your mind?"

"Amethyst called Jasper, her sister. And Steven called her his aunt, but when I meet Amethyst today, he called her by her name. Why is that?"

Greg took a deep breath before starting, "Well, Rose, Amethyst, and Jasper are all sisters. They had the same dad, just different mothers. Well, Rose had a different mother, she was the oldest. Then their father meets another woman. They got married, then had 's where Jasper and Amethyst come in."

Connie was quite, trying to piece everything she heard together. "So then, how did they all go to school at the same time?"

"The man they call a father cheated on both women. It all happened in the same year," said Greg with a dark look on his face.

"So, where did they live after they were born?"

"With Rose's, mother. Ava."

"Does Steven know all of this?"

"His knows some of it. I'm going to give him the whole story when his a little older."

They sat in silence for the rest of the drive. Connie was thinking about everything that had happened, and Greg was thinking about Jasper. The last time he had seen her she had been unstable.

What is she doing back?

* * *

 **Remember, try to the guess the book Connie was talking about! If you win you can write an OC that will be in this story!**

 **Review? Yes? No? Maybe so?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Brea and Guest both got the name of the book had Connie right. I was** _ **A Wrinkle in Time**_ **. Brea and Guest, send me the name you want for your OC and the personality of your OC. Cool? Cool. On with the story!**

* * *

"Garnet."

"Yes?"

"I was only gone for half an hour."

"Yes."

"I told you to mix the beef."

"Yes."

"Do you care to explain to me, how this happened?"

"No."

"You got the beef all over the kitchen. How did you even manage to get it on the ceiling?"

Garnet is as good as dead. About an hour ago Pearl came over so that she and Garnet, can cook some dinner. Like a nondate date. I felt like a date, but it wasn't. As Pearl, was preparing the beef to make meatloaf, she realized that Garnet had little to nothing to eat in her fridge. So, Pearl went to the store to get some salad. Leaving Garnet, with the beef.

Garnet.

The only thing Garnet can cook, are eggs and pancakes. That's it. Pearl said that all she had to do was mix the meat with the spices that she already put in it. Garnet that the mixing would go faster of she used the mixer her mum got for her one year on her birthday. Long story short, the would be raw meatloaf got everywhere. EVERYWHERE. Raw meatloaf on the wall. Raw meatloaf on the floor.

"That, is something that I can't answer," said Garnet. At this point, Garnet, is just waiting for the bomb to go off. Pearl hates messes. A mess of this size is just asking for it. Pearl maybe thin as a stick, but she beat you into next week. No problem.

"I'm not mad. I'm not mad. I'm not mad. I'm not mad." muttered Pearl, who was trying(and failing) to calm down.

'5,4,3,2,1…' counted Garnet, in her head.

Pearl, started screaming right on time. Yelling at about how she's an adult now and that she should be more responsible. Garnet just looked at her feet in sham, letting Pearl scream at her.

Half an hour later Pearl, put in her NEW meatloaf. She wouldn't even let Garnet, set foot in the kitchen. Or even come within 5 feet of. She made Garnet, sit in the living room.

Garnet, wasn't sure how she felt about this. On one hand she wanted to help Pearl, but on the other hand that would make the kitchen look like war zone again. Not that she's going to tell Pearl about that thought.

"Alright, dinners ready," yelled Pearl as she brought two plates of meatloaf and salad. Giving one to Garnet, as she sat down and started the movie Garnet got ready.

It was a comedy romance. Mostly cheesy, it felt like something Steven would pick. Thought Pearl. Wait. "Garnet?" Garnet, turned her head and hummed to show that she was listening, " Did Steven pick this? It doesn't seem like something you would pick." said Pearl, who had already finished her plate.

"Yeah, he left it here once and I keep forgetting to give it back to him," said Garnet, seeing that Pearl, was done, "Is it okay? I have some other movies we could watch if you don't like this one."

"No, this is fine. I'll watch any movie as long I'm with you," said Pearl, with a smile on her face.

Garnet, grabbed their cleaned plates and set them on the coffee table, then pulled Pearl to her side. "Alright then. We can watch this movie and cuddle."

"Heheh. Okay then." said Pearl,cuddling into Garnet's side.

One cheesy movie later, Pearl asks the question that has been in the back of her mind all night. "Does this mean we're dating?"

Garnet, took off her sunglasses and looked at Pearl with her brown and blue eyes. Pearl, never told Garnet, but she loved those eyes. One was warm and loving, and the other was calm and cool. "If you want. It'll be nice to have my girlfriend back."

Pearl, blushed and looked away with a sad glint in her eye. "Together it is then. I missed you too," said Pearl, as she moved closer into Garnet's, side.

"Together."

* * *

 **Yeah,so this is a short chapter. Yesterday my thought process was like this: March is coming. I need to write the next chapter. I need to WRITE the next chapter. I NEED TO WRITE the next chapter. NEXT CHAPTER. Yeah, to sum all of that up, I didn't write this until yesterday. I had the idea of a kitchen mess for a few days. But, eh.** **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯(edit- 3/7/17- I have now fixed and edited this.)**

 **Review? Yes? No? Maybe so?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, you'd think that after last month I would write this chapter before the end of the month, right? Wrong. Yeah, I wrote this the day before I'm posting it. OH! *READ THE BOTTOM***

 **Oh, well. If are any mistakes(and there most likely are) just let me know, and I'll fix them in no time.**

* * *

" _Hi! My name is Peridot! What's yours?" It was the first day of kindergarten, and Peridot was trying to make friends. So when she saw the blue haired girl sitting all alone, she did the only thing that came to mind. Try to make friends._

 _She was also really pretty._

" _Your really pretty! Can we be friends?" The blue haired girl looked up at Peridot, lifting her eyes away from her sandwich. "What's your name?" asked Peridot._

" _Lapis." Lapis, a pretty name for a pretty girl. Peridot, smiled and sat down next to Lapis, and pulled out her own lunch from her green backpack that had little aliens all over it._

" _Well Lapis, looks like we're going to be best friends!" said Peridot with a huge smile on her face. And Lapis smiled back._

* * *

" _Alright, everyone! Today we're pairing up for this little group project!" yelled . was Peridot's, and Lapis' fifth-grade teacher. The woman was like a sun. She had a weird way of making kids happy even when they were sad. She made everyone's day a little brighter._

" _Pst! Lapis! Want to work together?" whisper-shouted, Peridot._

 _Lapis, looked turned to Peridot. "I don't see why not." Lapis smiled, " Let's go pick a topic before all the good ones are gone." said Lapis, as she got up. Peridot jumped out of her seat to follow, Lapis to the front of the classroom to pick an animal to do a report on. They had to pick from Harbor Seals {AN}, Beavers, Eagles, Wolves, and Whales._

" _So I was thinking that we could do Harbor Seals. What do you think Lapis?"_

" _I was thinking maybe Beavers, but Harbor Seals is just as good." said Lapis._

" _Are you sure? We can do Beavers. I really don't mind, Lapis."_

" _Peridot, if you want to do the seals, we can do the seals." said Lapis, with a bored look on her face._

" _But if yo-" Peridot was cut off by, "Do you two know what your report is going to be on?" she asked sweetly._

" _Yes, me and Peridot are going to do Harbor Seals." answered Lapis._

" _Oh, wonderful! I believe you two are going to be the only ones doing the Harbor Seals this year. If you two need any help just ask, okay?" and with that was called by another student for help._

" _Why did you do that?" asked Peridot, after a few moments. Lapis looked at Peridot with a smirk on her face. "Because seals are cool."_

* * *

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LAPIS!" screamed, Peridot._

 _Lapis' face did not change from its blank look. But there was an eye twitch._

" _Okay, so I know you said that you didn't want to have a birthday party this year, but I talked to the others, and we all pitched in and I got you a cupcake and some presents." said Peridot, looking up at Lapis to gage her reaction._

 _Or her lack of a reaction._

" _Um, Lapis. You're not mad or you? I-if you are then we c-can do this another day. I-I just thought that this is what best friends did for one another." Peridot, was fidgeting now and had taken an interest in her worn out green shoes. Just as Peridot, was going to say more Lapis stopped her. "Peri. It's fine. Thank you." Lapis moved past Peridot to put her stuff down, "So where's that cupcake? I could use one right now." said Lapis, with a smile on her face._

 _Peridot, ran to get the cupcake, thanking every god she could think of that Lapis wasn't mad at her. Coming out of the kitchen with the cupcake in hand she handed it to Lapis. The blue haired girl took the tiny cake and saw that Peridot put a green and blue candle on it. Lapis, smiled at that as Peridot lit the candle, and watched Lapis, waiting for her to make her wish._

 _Closing her eyes, Lapis made her wish and blew out the candle._

* * *

" _Welcome to high school Chemistry. I hope you all remember at these the basics of Chemistry from middle school. For our first order of business, I'm going to give everyone a partner. Your partner will be working with you for the rest of the year. After you partner has been assigned there is no changing it. If you get paired with a partner that you can't work with, the door is right there where you came in. Deal with it." Mr. Smith looked around the room, "alright let's get started." And with that, Mr. Smith picked up his clipboard and started pairing people up._

" _Lapis and Peridot. You two are partners." Said teens looked at each other. What'd you know? Partners._

 _Peridot paled by now Peridot was well aware of her crush on Lapis. Yep, Peridot has a crush on Lapis. Her best friend since kindergarten. The one person who knows her best. The one person who knows the in's and out's of Peridot._

 _Yeah, this was going to be a fun year._

* * *

" _PERI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" yelled Lapis. Peridot and her had got into a fight, both of them said some things that shouldn't have been said. Oh, and Peridot said that she's in love with Lapis. "PERI! I'M NOT MAD! PLEASE JUST COME ON OUT!" Lapis chased Peridot to the park by her house, then lost her in the trees. Damn trees. Lapis cupped her hands around her mouth to yell again, "DAMN IT, PERI! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THOSE DAMNED TREES AND TALK TO ME!" For someone who has wild blond hair is sure is hard to find her in the dark. You'd think something like that would pop out, but nope._

 _Lapis, continued looking for another hour, before she snapped. "PERIDOT OLIVA GREEN! WHY DID YOU RUN?!" Lapis took a few deep breaths before continuing, "I LOVE YOU TOO!" Lapis was crying at this point, "Peri, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. Please, don't leave me." Giving up, Lapis started the walk back home._

" _LAPIS WAIT!" Peridot, burst out of the trees running up to Lapis, with sticks and leaves in her hair. It would have been funny if Lapis wasn't so shocked. "Lapis! Don't go. I'm right here. I was here the whole time. I won't leave you." Peridot looked deep into Lapis' blue eyes with her sharp green ones, " I promise that I won't leave you."_

 _Then they kissed. It was sloppy, and rushed, but it was the best thing they ever felt. They kissed in the woodsly part of the park, they were crying, sweaty, dirty, and emotionally drained. But it was the best night of their lives._

* * *

 _Two years later, Lapis and Peridot went to their high school prom as each other's dates. It was almost a better night than the woods. The night was full of laughs, dancing, and horrible singing. Lapis, even won Prom queen. Neither knew how, but she did._

 _Lapis, got her crown and did one dance with the King - who turned out to be Greg so it wasn't that bad - then went back to dancing with her real date. It was another one of the best night of their lives._

 _But it didn't last._

* * *

" _THE ARMY LAPIS?! THE ARMY?! DO YOU WANT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?" screamed Peridot. It was a few months after graduation and now Lapis and Peridot were living together in a small one bedroom apartment with two baths, and a good size kitchen._

" _Peri, I won't be doing any fighting. I'm just going to deliver messages. I'm not going to be crossing into enemy territory at any time." Lapis stood up from her spot on the couch and took Peridot's hands in her own, "Peri, I'll be fine. I'm only doing this because I know that I'll be fine in the end. I won't be doing any fighting." The look in Lapis' eye told Peridot, that Lapis wasn't going to change her mind. Oh, God. Lapis is really doing this._

" _D-do you know how long you're going to be gone?" asked Peridot._

" _I'll be gone for six months at least. At most nine months," replied Lapis._

" _A-alright. Just stay safe okay? I love you too much for you to be gone for so long." said Peridot with tears in her eyes._

 _Lapis, brushed Peridot's tears away with her thumb before speaking, "I know. And I love you too. I'll be gone for less than a year." Lapis, pull Peridot into her lap as she sat back down on the couch. They sat like for a few hours, just enjoying each other being there._

 _Peridot had a feeling that it would be a long time before Lapis came back._

* * *

"Peri? Peri. Peri!" Peridot, jumped at the sound of someone yelling at her. Turning her head to the side, she found Amethyst. Wait. Why was Amethyst here?

"Peri, are you okay? It's your turn," said Amethyst. Oh, yeah. It's game night at Amethyst's place. They're playing Monopoly.'

"Right, Sorry, I was just thinking." and with that Peridot rolled her dice.

* * *

 **{AN} When I was in 5th grade I did a report on Harbor Seals. Their cool animals, I also did one on Beavers. I find this chapter a bit bittersweet. And if you couldn't tell, this is a mini flash back. So tell me what you guys think. Was this a good chapter or an okay one?**

 **Review? Yes? No? Maybe so?**


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT NEWS! I NOW HAVE A TUMBLR IF YOU GUYS WANT TO ASK QUESTIONS BUT DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT ON FF. I ALSO TAKE REQUESTS. MY USERNAME IS THE SAME AND I'LL PUT PART OF THE LINK AT THE BOTTOM. WHERE IT 'S A DOT. THAT IS ALL.**

* * *

"Garnet! Dinner is ready!" It's been a few months since Garnet found Pearl on the 4th of July. Pearl was now working full time at the bank since the kids she was teaching dance and fencing now had school and homework to do. Plus some of them are in high school now, they need to focus on school. Pearl and Garnet now lived at each other's apartment. Sometimes they would have "Sleep overs".

"Coming!" Garnet was changing out of her uniform, taking out the bullets and tucking it in a drawer. After putting on loose t-shirt and sweatpants, Garnet walked into the kitchen to grab her food. She still wasn't allowed to cook in the kitchen. Moving to the living room, Garnet sat next to Pearl and set down her plate to plant a kiss on Pearl's check. "Thank you for dinner."

Pearl turned light pink, "I-I you're welcome." Pearl looked down trying to hide her face when she saw the high school yearbook that was still on Garnet's coffee table.

"Shouldn't you have put this away already?" asked Pearl was she picked it up.

"That's the one from freshmen year," said Garnet, as Pearl flipped through the book of memories. She stopped at a page that showed the winners of the singing competition. Pearl didn't enter, but her sisters did. Yellow got second and Blue won first. You'd think that would make everyone happy. But no. Yellow got mad at Blue for winning, in the end, her mother took the trophy and threw it away. No one was happy for the next month, everyone blaming each other for there faults. That's when Pearl started hanging around Garnet more often. To get away from her messed up family.

"Hey, so the country fair is going to close soon and I thought that we should go." said Garnet trying to change the subject.

"The Country Fair?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah, we haven't gone in years and I thought why not," said Garnet. Pearl thought about it for a bit, "Sure. Why not, I'm free tomorrow anyway." said Pearl smiling.

* * *

"Pearl, are you ready to go? If we leave now we can get there when they open." said Garnet as she stood outside Pearl's bedroom door. Garnet was wearing black jeans, red t-shirt and red and purple blazer she got from her parents one year on her birthday. It even had a star on the back.

"Alright, alright. How's this?" asked Pearl as she stepped out of her room and into Garnet's chest. Fair to say they both froze.

One minute.

Ten minutes.

"Um, Pearl?" asked Garnet. Said pale women spun on her heel and walked to the front door, "Come on Garnet! You said it yourself if we leave now we'll get there as they open." yelled Pearl. Looking very much like a cherry.

Garnet just followed without a word.

If the walk to Garnet's car was awkward, then the drive was hell.

"So…" started Garnet not knowing where she was going with this, "What do you want to do first at the fair?"

"I'm not sure. I guess we could play some games first," said Pearl

Garnet smiled, if it was games Pearl wanted to play, then Garnet was going to win her some prizes. Pearl glanced at Garnet and saw her smile,"What's that smile for?"

"Oh, nothing."

Pearl didn't believe that for a second.

* * *

"Garnet," sighed Pearl, "really?" They were standing in front of a high striker.{AN}

"Yep. What animal do you want? I'll win it." said Garnet with a grin. Pearl looked at all the prizes. There were seals, dogs, cats, and pandas. "I want the white seal," said Pearl simply.

"Alright then. One white seal coming up." and with that Garnet walked up the guy manning the game, handed him two tickets and grabbed the biggest hammer. Or, she going to but the man stopped her and handed Garnet a smaller one. Garnet looked at it, then back to the man, and back to the hammer. "Sir, why are you handing me that?" Garnet finally asked.

Pearl knew where this was going. The man is going to say something about how women won't be able to lift the hammer. ' _This isn't going to end well.'_

"Well, miss I don't think that you would be able to lift that one." he said still trying to hand the lighter hammer to Garnet.

Garnet pushed the hammer back to the man and lifted the bigger one up onto her shoulder with no visible effort. Then, she turned and slammed the hammer onto the lever sending the weight to the bell making it ring. She handed the hammer to the man and grabbed the huge white seal. "I believe this is for you, my lady~, " said Garnet with a smirk on her face.

"Why thank you." said Pearl taking the seal.

"Are you going to name it?" asked Garnet as they walk by other carnival games. Pearl hummed in thought what should she name it? "Izzy."

"Izzy?"

"Izzy."

"Why Izzy? It's kind of out of the blue."

"It's a good name. It's short and sweet and rolls off the tongue."

Garnet nodded, "That's true," Garnet grabbed Pearl's free hand, "Come on. Let's go on some rides before we have lunch." then started pulling her away.

* * *

 **AN: A high striker is the hammer thing that tests your strength with the bell thing at the top. If that doesn't help just look it up. I had too.**

 **I'm sorry that this is a short one I really didn't have time to write this chapter; I got sick and was dragged by a friend to a field trip when I was sick. In all fairness, she was sick too. She just really wanted to go and didn't want to be alone and asked me to come. And me being the great friend I am said: "Well f #$ now I have to go."No joke.**

 **Also one more thing, I have a question for the books nerds. Where did I get the name 'Izzy'? Clue: It's used as a nickname for a girl from a popular book series that I am now reading.(it's not Harry Potter. Or Percy Jackson. That would have been too easy.)**

.com **\- my tumblr**

 **Review? Yes? No? Maybe so?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 (WHM) last chapter**

 **Notes at the end.**

* * *

It's been ten years since that day that the fair, and in that time Pearl and Garnet have gotten married; after dating for three more years. In all that time amazing things have happened. The best one? Lapis coming back.

It happened a week after Pearl and Garnet tied the knot, Pearl got a phone call from the military asking her to visit a near back to identify a missing person they had found in an African desert. At first, Pearl was suspicious, but when the military personnel told her that the missing person they had found said her name was Lapis Lazuli. After that Pearl canceled all her plans and sped to the military base.

When she got to the base, Pearl was immediately escorted to the room 'Lapis' was in. Pearl still had doubts and didn't want to have her hopes up too much. Lapis had been missing for such a long time, everyone thought that she had died. Even Peridot give up after the third year. Thinking of Peridot, Pearl hadn't told Peridot the news just in case that the women who was found wasn't Lapis. Or, at least not the same Lapis. PTSD did horrible things to the mind.

When Pearl opened the door, she found a heavily tanned women wearing and standard military uniform that still looked too big for her. Her dark hair was short and just as shaggy as it was before, only without the blue. But as Pearl looked into her eyes the dark ocean blue color, told her a story. A story of pain and loss. But under all that pain and sadness, Pearl saw that spark that was only Lapis.

"It's good to see you again Lapis," said Pearl, with a shaky voice and tears in her eyes. Lapis just smiled a sad smile.

"You too, Pearl." Pearl couldn't take it, she rushed to Lapis and hugged her. She hugged and hugged. Trying to put as much happiness as she could into it. Lapis accepted the hug, and together they cried.

After both of them calmed down Lapis told Pearl about how she was captured by the enemy. She explained what the prison camps were like, and how she and the other prisoners were forced to do hard labor. And how she had been able to escape with some friends she had made. Sadly they didn't make it in the desert. Lapis paused after that before she continued. Shel talked about how she wandered the sandy lands for weeks and weeks before a passing helicopter spotted her.

"And that's how I got here." Lapis paused again, this time biting her lip. "H-how is Peridot?"

Pearl smiled a sad smile before answering. "Missed you a lot. But after a few years we thought you were dead, so she stopped believing you would come back," Pearl paused to think and to give Lapis time to think about what Pearl was saying. "She became… more and more like her old self. Before you two met I mean. But she still loved you, and thought about you all the time."

Lapis was quite before answering, "I missed her too, and I thought about her all the time. I think.. I think the thought of her waiting for me was what made me keep fighting."

And Pearl agreed with that.

It was a few weeks later when Lapis was able to leave that base and go back to Peridot and restart her life. Lapis had made Pearl promise not to tell Peridot that she was back; saying that she wanted to surprise her. So with that Lapis, Pearl, and Garnet planned a surprise party for Peridot to celebrate Lapis coming home. Pearl even planned to pull out her fancy wine.

After a few days of planning, the trio was able to put their plan into action. After work Pearl invited Peridot to come over to her and Garnet's house to 'catch up' as Pearl put it. Peridot gave in knowing that she wouldn't really be doing anything at her own place. So after work, Pearl and Peridot took the bus to Pearl's house. Pearl didn't like the idea of using a car when she lived so close to her work, and that was fine with Peridot.

When they got to Pearl's front door Peridot noticed that none of the lights were on. That made Peridot suspicious and put her a bit on edge. When Pearl opened that door she didn't turn on the lights right away, she waved Peridot inside and closed the door behind her.

And the lights were still off. And she was pretty sure that she heard Pearl walk away. But the lights didn't turn on.

"Okay, this is getting weird. Pearl? What is going on?" Peridot crossed her arms, not that anyone could really see.

"Well, we do have a little surprise for you-" Peridot cut off Pearl.

"You know I don't like surprised Pearl. And Wears Garnet?"

"I'm sure you will like this surprise," said Pearl ignoring the last part of Peridot's question. And with that, someone turned on the lights.

Peridot blinked from the sudden brightness and froze when she saw who was in front of her. It was Lapis.

But Lapis is MIA. She's gone. But here she was, in front of Peridot wearing jeans and a black crop top that she always seemed to wear. Her blue hair was brighter than ever and she was smiled. Not a sad smile, but a happy one. She was home. She's home with her friends and girlfriend. After very thing she had gone through, she was still able to come home. Thanks to her friends Blue and Lars.

War may have been hell for the mind, be she had made it and she was home.

"Hello, Peridot."

"LAPIS!"

* * *

 **Well, that's the end folks. I'm sorry that I took so long to finish this. I lost the motivation to write this for awhile, but I didn't want to just drop the story without any notice, so I started to think about how I wanted to end this in one last chapter. When I started this I knew I wanted to end it with Lapidot, but I just wasn't sure how to. But as you can see I figured it out. Anyway I wanted to thank everyone who has read this story, I know in the beginning my writing wasn't that good and my editing was… let's just leave that at bad. So I'm going to start to pay more attention to my writing.**

 **Review? Yes? No? Maybe so?**


End file.
